


El minero

by AquiFaltaImaginacion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Historical References, Horror, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Terror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquiFaltaImaginacion/pseuds/AquiFaltaImaginacion
Summary: Ella solo quería un tema interesante para su tesis de postgrado.





	El minero

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo lo escribí hace algunos años como una tarea para la escuela, y mi familia me animó a publicarlo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Después de un largo viaje, especialmente molesto en los últimos kilómetros por el camino de tierra que tuvo que recorrer, finalmente se bajó de su pequeño auto en la mina “Los Cóndores”. El lugar estaba desierto y abandonado, como lo había estado durante décadas. Ni siquiera estaban presentes la familia que generalmente se encargaba de las visitas guiadas a la zona, ya que aparentemente habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones o algo por el estilo. Desde la vista que tenía dónde estaba, y gracias al terreno irregular, podía observar varias edificaciones, algunas en mejor condiciones que otras. La mayoría estaban venidas abajo gracias a las inclemencias del clima y por el paso del tiempo. A lo lejos se podían ver las sierras, verdes por las recientes lluvias, ya casi sin altura gracias a la erosión que estuvieron sometidas durante milenios.  
María Ana Pérez había obtenido su licenciatura en Historia en Córdoba hacía varios años, y ahora había vuelto a su provincia natal, San Luis, para recopilar información para su tesis de postgrado, que iba a tratar justamente sobre la mina que estaba visitando. “Los Cóndores” fue inaugurada en 1905 por una empresa alemana. El mineral que se exportaba se llamaba wolfram, y era utilizado para endurecer el acero. La mina pasó por varias manos, teniendo un gran aumento de producción durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, la segunda y durante la guerra de Corea. Luego de eso su producción fue disminuyendo, hasta que finalmente fue desmantelada.  
Ella ya había estado entrevistando a varias personas de Concarán, que era la ciudad más cercana a la mina y dónde residían actualmente la mayoría de los descendientes de quienes trabajaron allí. La mayoría no quería hablar de ello, se ponían a defensiva, y se veían bastante incómodos apenas se tocaba el tema, pero de todas maneras se enteró de varias cosas, y entre ellas, la inusual cantidad de accidentes y muertos, demasiada alta incluso para ser una mina de principios del siglo XX. Estos datos no hicieron más que aumentar su curiosidad, por lo que unos días después se decidió a visitar al pueblo fantasma que se había formado alrededor de la mina.  
Lo primero que hizo, una vez que llegó, fue acercarse a la llamativa torre que estaba cerca de la entrada. Sabía que había sido utilizada para subir y bajar materiales, herramientas y el mismo mineral. Tenía varios metros de profundidad, ya que llegaba hasta los niveles más bajos de la mina. El lado infantil de María salió a luz, y se divirtió un buen tiempo tirando piedras para ver cuánto tardaban en llegar al fondo, el cual no se veía, y jugando con el eco que se formaba al gritarle algunas cosas al pozo.  
Cuando se aburrió, se dirigió directamente al nivel cero de la mina. Pero aún así, a pesar de que cruzó el pueblo tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para mirar nada, no pudo reprimir un escalofrío y la sensación de estar siendo vigilada. Se dió la vuelta y pudo notar una desgarbada estatua de un minero, mirando fijamente en su dirección. Estaba hecha de un material que con el tiempo se había oxidado, y era realmente simple. Sus facciones eran toscas e indiferentes, como si ya no le importara lo que pasara con él, y de alguna manera, perturbadoras. Lo pasó de largo, creyendo que simplemente su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada por todas las historias y los mitos que había escuchado antes de llegar al lugar, y se distrajo viendo una de las quebradas que se habían formado al lado del camino.  
Su visita a la entrada de la mina estaba planeada para ser rápida, pues no tenía el equipo necesario para poder explorar más a fondo. Solo entró unos pocos metros, pero pudo notar cómo la temperatura descendía bruscamente unos cuantos grados. Inmediatamente sintió cómo una corriente de aire proveniente de las entrañas de la tierra le rozaba su rostro con una curiosa delicadeza. Y aunque aquella brisa apenas había tenido la fuerza suficiente como para moverle un poco su largo cabello suelto, María sintió cómo algo se removía en su interior. Lo primero que sintió fue un leve malestar, el sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien. Esa fue su única advertencia. De repente el aire ya no se sentía limpio, ella podía oler la pólvora y el polvo de las explosiones, el hierro de la sangre, la humedad, escuchaba los llantos, los gritos, los aullidos de dolor, pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo por su familia, implorando a Dios por misericordia, un goteo de fondo (¿Agua? ¿Sangre?), que apenas se notaba, pero era constante, persistente, el ruido de grandes cantidades de rocas derrumbándose, y el desagradable crujido de algo siendo aplastado, alguien. Su boca tenía un mal sabor, como si hubiera estado tomando agua estancada durante un buen tiempo. Tenía frío, mucho frío ¿Desde cuando hacía tanto frío? Era pleno verano. Solo bajo tierra la temperatura descendía. Que tonta, todos sabían eso. Ya no podía respirar, sentía que como un terror creciente, un terror como el que nunca había sentido en su vida, se iba apoderando de ella. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, el polvo y el humo no la dejaban respirar, se asfixiaba, se asfixiaba…  
Y de repente todo paró.  
El aire puro y limpio inundó sus pulmones, y María respiró desesperada. Y como quien despierta de un sueño, dejó de hiperventilar y se dio cuenta de que aún seguía dentro de la mina. Y no solo eso, sino que en algún momento se había adentrado tanto, que sus pies se habían mojado y la luz de la entrada se veía lejana.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo desesperada, tropezando un par de veces pero milagrosamente sin caerse.  
No se detuvo cuando salió de la mina, sino que siguió corriendo velozmente por el pueblo hasta llegar a su auto, sin notar que ya había oscurecido y que la única luz que alumbraba aquel lugar maldito era la luna. Sin notar que la perturbadora estatua del minero ya no estaba en su sitio.  
Las nubes cubrieron completamente el tenue brillo de la luna.  
Subió casi de un salto a su vehículo y cerró la puerta de éste de un golpe. Le temblaban las manos, y falló varias veces en tratar de meter la llave. Cuando al fin lo logró, y consiguió encender el motor, sollozó de alivio y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.  
Pero había un problema, el auto no se movía.  
Lanzó un grito de desesperación y se bajó del auto, tropezando y cayendo de cara contra el suelo. Entonces, con el horror de alguien que no puede creerse lo que estaba pasando, notó que las llantas del auto estaban pinchadas.  
No tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso, porque sintió como repentinamente unos fríos y duros brazos de metal la agarraban de atrás, la alzaban y le impedían moverse.  
Mientras la llevaba hacia la torre, ella gritaba y aullaba, suplicando por una ayuda que nunca iba a llegar (como ellos), pataleaba, intentando inútilmente librarse.  
Pero ella no entendió realmente lo que sucedía hasta que fue lanzada por el pozo de la torre y vio el tosco e inexpresivo rostro del minero, mirándola desde arriba. Y entonces supo que tan profundo era.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> El pueblo es un lugar real, y la parte histórica explicada en la primera parte también. Fuimos a visitarlo con mi curso, como proyecto escolar.  
> Lo interesante, es que un par de años después cerraron el lugar por considerarlo demasiado peligroso como para visitar. Se ve que tuvimos suerte que nadie sufriera un accidente.


End file.
